I'm Lying in the Ocean, Singing Your Song
by ayePercabeth
Summary: "Please, please, Annabeth, stay with me," he urged on. He wanted to tell her to fight, fight for the sake of her life- but how can you fight an arrow plunged through and through your chest?


**Title: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

 **I almost cried making this**

Surreal was the only way he could describe this moment. A separation from reality, maybe. A dream. Another universe. Anything but _real._

Annabeth looked down at her chest where an arrow stuck out. Her knees buckled and down she went, collapsing onto the grassy ground of the former battlefield.

Annabeth's name pierced from Percy's mouth, echoing throughout the field. It wasn't long before he was by her side, holding her body while he sat on his scrapped knees, as he gaped at the sigh before him.

How did this happen? The battle was over and won; No one else should've been injured. But here they were.

Why him? _Gods,_ why _Annabeth_? A pure soul who's done nothing but good to this world, not to mention saving it multiple times. Percy's mind couldn't comprehend everything happening. It could have been _anyone_ else. _Anyone._ A selfish thought, he noted, but nonetheless, an honest one. Of all people, it had to be Annabeth? Of _every single one?_

Percy felt tears stinging along the edge of his eyes with his bright sea-green irises complementary to the bloodshot surrounding them. Percy _rarely_ cried. In fact, he was almost sure the only person who'd ever seen him cry was his mother. But now felt like an appropriate time.

The lump in his throat was growing, preventing any words from coming out. He held his girlfriend gingerly as she continued choking upon her own blood. A sight Percy never wanted to see.

There was still life in her, Percy noticed. A drop, maybe.

"Please," he muttered. Upon that very word came a tear, streaking along his cheek and falling off the edge of his jaw. He wanted so bad for this to be a crazy hallucination, but he was well-aware that wasn't the case. The love of his life was dying, in his arms.

Annabeth made a shaky sound, completely illegible. Her cheeks posessed various slices and her bottom lip had a cut. Though, Percy never thought for a second she didn't look absolutely stunning. But her eyes... Her eyes were lost, scanning for something aimlessly.

"Please, please, Annabeth, stay with me," he urged on. He wanted to tell her to fight, fight for the sake of her life- but how can you fight an arrow plunged through and through your chest?

Almost as if hearing her own name brought her back to reality, Annabeth found the son of Poseidon's gloriously green eyes. A weak smile formed across her lips.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched as he choked on his words again. How could she be smiling? He wanted so nad to reciprocate her actions, but he couldn't find the strength.

A crowd was starting to form around the hopeless couple, giving off and even higher aura of melancholy.

Percy stared into Annabeth's fierce yet beautiful gray eyes. He always admired those stormy orbs of thought and determination. Now, they were just cloudy. Their once bright glow was reduced to a lifeless pair of gray circles.

"Annabeth, please! I said you were never getting away from me ever again and I _meant_ it. Please, Annabeth, don't leave me..." His words trailed off as his face transformed into something of misery. Soon, tear after tear came racing down his face. He tried his best to cover it up but it was no use.

"Percy," Annabeth said weakly, reaching up to his face the best she could. He gasped at the sound of her voice and leaned down for her touch.

"What? What is it, Wise Girl?" He spoke in a rush.

Annabeth closed her eyes, as though just saying his name tired her too much.

More heavy breathing and tears were brought upon Percy. He felt every part of his body aching, waiting for her repsonse. His heart was already shattered and his muscles drained. His calloused hands cupped her face, trying to strike her back to life, indirectly telling her it's not time.

The daughter of Athena's eyes fluttered, still gazing at Percy's. She swallowed and opened her mouth. He felt her heartbeat slowing down... Just a few more bests until it would stop.

"I love..." And her words stopped. Her last breath escaped her gaping mouth.

Percy instantly choked up, seizing his own heart for a second. The world stopped spinning. The murmuring of others around him stopped. His entire life was set on pause.

Once her hand dropped from the warmth of his face, everything flooded back into reality.

He let out a sharp wail- A sound no one had ever heard from him. Sure Percy would usually send out a cry before dousing everything with a large wave, but this sound was much different. It held the very sound of his heart collapsing in his chest. The purest heartbreak, evident in every beat.

Percy's head fell into the crook of Annabeth's neck where he wept not-so-silently. He held even tighter on her body, pulling her towards his own.

 _Why, why, why, why, why?_

Anger welled up from the depth of his gut. Why Annabeth? Oh, _gods,_ why did it have to be her? Too many thoughts clouded his brain, many including curses to the Fates themselves. A cruel thing this was.

Was Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god Poseidon, really meant for a destiny full of tragedy?

If this was what life had to offer him, he didn't want it. A life without Annabeth wasn't a life at all. They were supposed to be together forever. A pit full of emptiness spread throughout his chest and the rest of his body.

He felt a hand lay upon his shoulder, most likely Jason, but he instantly shrugged it off. A sign telling the son of Jupiter to leave him alone.

His sobbing hadn't subsided, and neither did the grip he had on her. He never wanted to let go, not ever.

 _You're not getting away from me. Never again._

Could he have been anymore _wrong?_


End file.
